What took you so long
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: Another Addek one shot. It sets in GA Season 4 and PP Season 1 ... it sets in L.A., but it's about Addek, so I put it here.  Derek notices what he lost ... so what do you do when you notice the one you love is gone?


Hey guys,

I should do something for university, but instead I wrote this. It's another Addek one-shot.

I hope you like it a review, because I think I will be very tired today, it's been a busy day and I really have to go to bed now.

I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories, but I will do this as soon as I can. In the moment I'm really busy, so I think I will update around Christmas. Sorry again that I need so much time in the moment to update.

The one shot takes place in season 4 of GA … season 1 of PP … it's before Addie comes to SGH … but very close to that.

So, I hope you enjoy and after that you review and make a really tired author happy.

Love Mariella

By the way … I own nothing, because if I would, Addek would still be a couple and have many beautiful red-haired babies. ;)

* * *

**What took you so ****long**

Addison was mad. Pete hadn't showed up. She drank another slip of her wine. She couldn't understand it. She had bad luck with men. When she and Derek came together everything seemed perfect, but now 15 years later, nobody wanted her. She looked over the ocean. Men sucked. Maybe she should become lesbian. Maybe women would be better … she thought, but she wasn't sure if she could fall for a woman. She didn't think so. Before she could keep on thinking her bell was ringing. She looked at her watch it was 10 p.m. …Pete should have been at her house at 8 p.m. … maybe it was him, maybe he was sorry for being late. What would she do if it was him? Would she forgive him to be late? Seriously, she didn't know and if it was him, there would be only on way to find out what she would do. She sighed and put her wine glass on the table without looking she opened the door.

She froze in shock, when she saw Derek Shepherd standing in front of her door. He looked tired and stressed, but except this good as always.

"Derek, what are you doing …?", but he didn't let her speak. His lips crashed onto hers and he pushed her into the house and closed the door.

"You have a nice house", he said in a kiss and smiled at her. It was not his "McDreamy-smile"; it was the smile that made Addison always weak in her knees. It was the smile he smiled for her all this years ago, the smile she couldn't resist, his "Derek-smile". All these interns in Seattle only knew his "McDreamy-smile", but she knew his real smile, his "Derek-smile" and she liked it much more than the "McDreamy-smile" he showed in Seattle. It was more honest and she simply could never resist it.

"Derek what …"

"I'm sorry Addie, for everything …", again his lips crashed onto hers and she couldn't do anything about it. She still loved him and he knew that. She couldn't stop love him from one day to another.

It took all her strength to whisper, "Derek, we can't …"

"Why?"  
"You're with Mere…"

"We broke up … weeks ago."

"Why?"

He kissed her again even more passionate than the other kisses. Addison felt reminded. He was the Derek she married again. The husband that came home after work and kissed her with all his love. She felt home. She sank into his arms and he carried her to her bed and they both knew what would happen and they both wanted it. They wanted it both so much, Addison could see it in Derek's eyes.

They sank together onto her bed, but before that they get rid of their closes. Addison couldn't describe the feeling that he held her again that he kissed her again and this time it wasn't like one of the nights in the trailer, this time it was real. Like all the years ago, before their problems started.

For one night they became the persons they were. Derek, the guy who loved his wife more than anything else in the world and Addison, the girl who was too beautiful for her own health who fall for this guy in med school no one would ever expected.

The next morning Addison woke up the sheets and clothes were lying all over her bedroom. She looked to her left. Derek was there next to her and slept. She slowly moved from his embrace. She looked at the clock. She was late for work. She couldn't talk to him the last night just seemed surreal to her. This could only be a dream, this could have never happened in reality. But the question that left, was: When it was only a dream, why was Derek Shepherd lying into her bed?

She got dressed quickly and left. She couldn't think about that. She needed to go to work and do something … the only thing she didn't want to do was thinking about last night … or Derek.

She arrived at the practice an hour too late.

"Addie, why are you so late? You know you had patients half an hour ago, I had to …", but Naomi stopped mid sentence and looked at Addison, "You're alright?"

Addison nodded, "Yeah, sorry. I didn't hear the alarm … I have to go … patients and stuff like this."

She just turned around and left Naomi standing on her own.

A few hours later Derek Shepherd entered the practice. Naomi was just saying goodbye to two of her patients, she was the first one who noticed Derek.  
"Derek, hi. What are you doing here?"

"I was just … near the practice and thought I should come and visit."  
"Oh, that's a nice surprise."  
"Is Addie here?"  
"She has a patient in the moment."  
"Ohh …", Derek couldn't hide his disappointment.

"But you could wait for her. We have pretty good coffee in the kitchen and we haven't seen each other for a while."

Derek smiled, "Sure."

They went to the kitchen and sat down.

"So, I thought Addison got you and Sam at the divorce", Derek tried a joke.

Naomi smiled, "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry, but Addie's a better friend to me than you are."  
Derek nodded, "Yeah, I guessed so."

"Why are you here? And don't tell me you were near, because it's a long way to Seattle."  
"I came here last night."  
"Oh."  
"I … listen Naomi, I know you think I'm an ass, because I think Addie told you everything what happened in Seattle, but …"

"No Derek, no buts, you were an ass and you know it. Addie was so sorry for the whole Mark-fiasco that she let you treat her like that for a while, but you know it wasn't only their fault. I don't say she was right there, but you pushed her away and …"  
Derek interrupted her, "Yeah, I know and you can't imagine how sorry I am. I am sorry for the way I treated her in Seattle and I miss her. I miss her so much that it hurts. I love her Nae, I can't tell you how much I love her and I wanted to tell her, I wanted to tell her everything last night, but we didn't really talk and then … when I woke up in the morning she was gone. So I came here. I have to talk to her Nae. I know I was an ass and wrong, I love her, please believe me."  
Naomi looked at him, "You were with her last night."  
"Yeah."  
"When you didn't talk, what did you do the whole night?"  
Derek lifted his right eyebrow, "Seriously, you don't want to know."  
Naomi got it in that moment, "Oh my god, you're right. I don't want to know."

Before Derek could say anything the door to Addison's door opened and he was stunned. She looked so beautiful, she wore a dress that ended shortly up to her knee. It was blue. The color he loved most. It always reminded him of their first meeting.

_It was one of Derek's first days at med school. Mark and he wanted to meet for lunch. He was on his way __there when he saw her. She was sitting in the sunshine. Her red hair seemed to glow and she was reading. Most of the med students only read these boring med books, but she smiled and seemed to have fun reading. He couldn't turn away. She was this girl, his girl. He knew it. She was way too beautiful for his health, but he hoped she would give him a chance. So he went over and sat down next to her. When she noticed him, she looked up. God, when she was that near she looked even more beautiful._

"_Hi, I'm Derek, Derek Shepherd."_

_The girl looked at him, but then she answered, „Addison Montgomery."  
"So, "Alice in Wonderland" … good choice."  
She smiled softly at him, "It's one of my favorite books."_

"_So, do you study medicine here?"  
"Yeah, so I guess you do too."  
"Yes, me and my best friend Mark."  
Addison smiled sad, because she had no friends at high school and so she went alone to med school. Derek saw her sad look, "Hey, you want to come with me. We want to have lunch. I don't think he would mind and he's kind of fun …"_

_Addison shrugged, "I don't know …"  
But Derek smiled at her brightly, "Please! You won't regret."  
"Ok."  
"And by the way I read Alice lots of times."  
Addison laughed, "I never met a boy who liked the book really much."  
"I read it to my sister a lot of times, my little sister, Amelia loves it."_

_Addison smiled at him, "__Your sister seems to have a good taste. So let's go."_

_Derek couldn't understand his luck that she agreed to eat with him (and Mark). She was beautiful and she seemed smart and when she smiled he started to forget the whole world. He knew in this moment he was already falling for her._

He smiled at this memory, but popped back into reality. Addison looked at him and then quickly looked away. She couldn't deal with her ex-husband right now. She hated to admit it, but she was miserable without him. So she turned around and went into her office. Naomi sighed, "Go after her, Derek, her next patient will be here in an hour. So you two have some time, but I swear, if you hurt her again, I will kill you with my own hands."

Derek smiled, "Thanks, Naomi." He gave her a hug and went to Addison's office. He knocked softly, heard a "come in" and went inside.

Meanwhile Sam reached Naomi, "Hey. What's Derek doing here?"

Naomi smiled softly, "He finally understood, that he was an ass."

Sam looked at her, "I understood that too, you know."

Naomi looked at him, "Oh."  
"I'm sorry for everything Naomi, really sorry."  
"Ok."

Addison looked up when Derek entered her office, but didn't say anything.

"You weren't home when I woke up", he said quiet.

"Yeah, sorry. When I woke up it was late and I had to go to work."  
Derek sighed, "I thought so. Can we talk?"  
"About what?"  
"About what happened last night."  
"Derek … I don't think, we had a moment and we both gave in … maybe we shouldn't make it more than it was."  
Derek got angry, "What was it for you?"  
"It was good sex, but …"  
"It was only sex for you?", Derek looked at her hurt and even more angry than before.

But now it was Addison's turn to become angry too, "You're angry? Seriously? Oh my god, Derek, you have a life in Seattle and I have a life here and also you will be together with your perfect 12-year-old in a few weeks, because it's always like this. I'm only the ex-wife. So you have no right to be angry."

"Oh god Addison, sometimes you're really stupid!"  
"You call me stupid?"

"Addison …"  
"No, you leave my office now …"

They glared at each other. They both were really angry. Derek didn't leave, but started again to speak with a really pissed voice, "I came to L.A. because of you. I came, because you were alright, like always, we're Addison-and-Derek and I miss you. God Addison, I miss you so much. This divorce, it was a mistake. Meredith is … was … nothing like you. She's the Anti-Addison. I was so hurt that I needed someone who was the opposite of you, but when I stopped being angry I notice the only one I want is you. I want you. I want you to be my wife. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to become old with you. I never saw Meredith in this place. It was always you Addison since this day I saw you first time in med school when you were sitting on this bench and read "Alice in Wonderland". I came here for you. I didn't came for sex or anything, I wanted to talk to you last night, but you know us and things went different than I thought. I love you Addison."

Addison was stunned, she needed a while to get her speech back, "I … I … don't know if I can believe you."  
"You can believe me this time, I promise." He leaned forward and kissed her. He kissed her deeply, but she turned back.

"Derek … I can't … can't be the mother of your children, because I only have two eggs left."

Derek looked at her, "We can try and when this doesn't work, we can adopt, but if you …"

But Addison didn't let him speak the leftover sentence, her lips crushed again on his and they sank together on the couch. Their kiss become more passionate every moment and Addison put of Derek's shirt and jeans. He in return helped her to get rid of her dress. He couldn't help, but smile at her, she wore beautiful purple underwear. She looked stunning. He missed her that much and their lips crashed onto each other again. They went from the couch to the floor and sat down there.

"I want you too Derek", Addison whispered into his ear, "I love you too."

Derek smiled and they both got rid of their underwear. Slowly Derek kissed her downwards. He liked her ear softly and Addison moaned quietly. He still remembered her spots. He wanted to show her so badly that he still knew her and that she won't regret if she takes him back. His moth moved more downwards and he kissed her breasts, which made her moan even more. He grinned, he loved it when she moaned. Slowly she opened her eyes and kissed him, "I want you inside me, Derek", she told him.

Derek kissed her, "I want to be inside you too."

Slowly he got inside her. He could see the pleasure in her eyes. He slowly started to move and they kissed again. The situation heated up even more and a few minutes later they were both close to their climax.

"I want us to reach it together, Addie", Derek told her.

Addison couldn't say anything, she just nodded.

A few minutes later they reached their climax together and both cried each other names of in pleasure.

Derek slowly rolled next to her. Addison looked at him. He kissed her, "I love you Addison and I'm sorry I was an ass."  
"You were."

"I know. Please, give me, us another shot. You won't regret."  
Addison looked at him and snuggled close to him, "Don't make me regret it."  
He kissed her temple, "Promise you." Their kiss started to heat up again immediately.

In this moment Naomi entered the office, "Addison your …. oh my god, I don't want to see that!"

Quickly Addison put the blanket from the couch over her and Derek.

Sam entered the office too, "What don't you … oh my god! I don't want to see that either."

"This is an office Addison and you really should put your cloth on right now, because you're patient is here", Naomi said.

"Ok, tell her I will be there in a few."

"I hope with clothes … come on Sam, let's go."

When they left the office, Derek and Addison looked at each other and had to laugh really hard.

"Have you seen their faces?", Derek managed to say between laughs, but Addison couldn't answer him, because she was laughing so much. Derek looked at her closely. She was so beautiful when she smiled. He hasn't seen her laughing in a while. She was miserable in Seattle and it was his fault. He didn't he like his wife, he treated her like shit. The worst thing was that he didn't notice that before. He wanted to be the husband she deserved. Addison noticed his looks.

"What are you thinking about Derek?"

He smiled at her, "I have to ask you something."  
"Ok."  
"I'm sorry for the things that happened in Seattle. I can't turn time back, but if I could, I would. You're my everything Addison. The problem is I noticed that when you were gone. It was nothing like before. I missed you so much. Mark tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work very well. I think after I started loving you, I can't ever love another woman, because she would be nothing like you and I'm the luckiest jerk alive that you took me back. Addie, I want us to have a real chance and I know you don't want to move to Seattle again. Naomi and Sam are here and I know how much you missed them, even before in New York. I think I should move here. I talked to Dr. Charlotte King from St. Ambrose yesterday before I came to your house. I can start there next week. I love you Addison. I'm sorry I needed so much time to notice that. I want us to become a family again", he kneeled down in front of her, "I want you to be a Shepherd again, I want you to be my wife again. So Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery will you become my wife … again … and make me the happiest man alive?" He pulled out a ring that looked exactly like their first engagement ring.

Addison was stunned and had tears in her eyes, "You planned that?"  
"Yeah, I hoped you would take me back. At least I had to try."  
She smiled, "Ask me again."  
"Do you want to marry me Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery?"  
The smile on Addison's face grew even more big, "Yes Derek Christopher Shepherd, I will marry you."

He put the ring on her finger, stood up and swirled around, "You don't know how lucky you make me. I love you."  
"I love you too."

*** 4 years later ***

"Addison, Amelia, dinner's ready."

A red-haired little 3-year old girl ran to the kitchen, "Daddy, can we have pasta?"  
Derek lifted her up, "Yes, we will have pasta. Where's mommy?"

"Don't know. We played a game, but then she said she didn't feel well and that she would come back in a few."

Derek kissed his daughter, "You sit down and I will get mommy. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Behave, please."  
She smiled at him her best smile, "I always behave daddy."

Derek smiled at her and went upstairs to the master bedroom. He heard something from the bathroom, so he opened the door and saw Addison leaning again the wall. She was really pall. He was really afraid, because he loved his wife so much and he hated when she didn't feel well.

He kissed her temple, "What happened Addie?"

"I don't feel pretty good."  
"I can see that."  
"I … I don't wanted to tell you like this, but … Ami was a miracle, I never thought we could have children on our own, she was our miracle. … I'm pregnant again."  
Derek was stunned, "You're serious about that?"

"Why should I tell you something like this, when I wouldn't be serious."

Derek smiled again, "Oh my god that's … I'm so happy."  
He kissed his wife, "Let's go downstairs. Dinner is ready."

Addison smiled at him, "Sound good."

They went downstairs to Amelia.

*** 9 month later ***

Addison and Derek Shepherd with their daughter Amelia Forbes Naomi would like announce the birth of their children

Christopher Richard Shepherd

Aiden Mark Shepherd

Marissa Adrienne Miranda Shepherd

*** A few weeks later ***

Addison and Derek watched Amelia play with her little brothers and sister.

Derek hugged his wife from behind, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, really happy."  
"Me too. Sorry it took me so long to notice that this was the one thing I always wanted."

Addison smiled at him, she didn't say a thing, she just turned around and kissed him.

* * *

So, it turned into a really long one shot, I planned it much shorter in the beginning … but I hope you liked it.

I had to name their first daughter Amelia, because I love the name so much …

So, you would make me really really happy and smile if you review.

With all my love Mariella


End file.
